Javier Salazar
Javier Salazar is a member of the Navy SEALs but actually works for Cordis Die in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, where he is a part of David "Section" Mason's team. He acomponies Section on most of his missions in the future levels of the game until he betrays his men in Odysseus where he will be either killed or detained, depending on the player's choices. Biography Salazar grew up in Nicaragua during Menendez's rise to power, eventually growing up to join the U.S. Military. As part of JSOC, he accompanied the team consisting of David Mason, Harper, Crosby and himself to an underground facility where they learned of suspicious activity that Raul Menendez was up to in Myanmar (Burma). Salazar also assists the team in infiltrating Colossus in Karma and Anthem in Pakistan. During Cordis Die's assault on the U.S.S. Barack Obama, Salazar is revealed to be in league with Menendez, when he assists Menendez in taking over the Obama's control room first by letting him free in the interrogation room, and then by killing two guards (and Farid or Chloe Lynch, depending on previous missions) after Briggs orders to shoot Menendez (who holds him hostage) through Briggs. He then asks Menendez to spare Briggs' life, stating that the admiral is a good man, however the player is still given a choice to kill Briggs. If the player kills Briggs, Salazar shouts "You said no unnecessary killing!" (to which Menendez responds "I decide what is necessary!"). If the player only wounds him, Salazar thanks Menendez for sparing him, with Menendez saying he wanted Briggs to see the aftermath. As a third option the player can choose to do nothing. doing so result in Briggs attempting to attack Menendez, but is stopped by a blow to his head by Salazar and the game proceeds just as if you had chosen to wound him. After Menendez succeeds in taking control of the U.S. defense network, Salazar surrenders without a fight. Outcome 1=If Harper was killed by Farid in Achilles' Veil then Salazar will be taken into custody and never seen again. If the Strike Force missions are complete then he will survive and will stay in custody. However if the Strike Force missions are incomplete, then Salazar will be killed by the US drone fleet when it destroys the Obama. |-| Outcome 2=If Harper survives Achilles' Veil then he will execute Salazar on sight. Gallery Salazar Karma BOII.png|Salazar in Karma. Salazar's_Ad_BOII.png|Salazar looking at his ad. Salazar's Death BOII.png|Salazar's death in Odysseus at the hands of Harper. (Player-Determined) Slazar, arrested.jpg|Salazar arrested (Player-Determined) Salazar, traitor.jpg|Salazar, traitor SalazarWithHelmet.jpg|Salazar wearing a helmet in Burma. Trivia *After Harper executes Salazar, his corpse will still appear as an ally and shooting it will result in a friendly fire penalty. *Salazar appears to show his support and loyalty to Raul Menendez in the mission Celerium, where he insults Harper and tells him not to underestimate the power of Menendez, after Harper mocks Cordis Die. *After Harper executes Salazar with a Five Seven (if he is still alive), an M27 will float to the right of Salazar and left of the player. *Salazar's betrayal is similar to Sheperd's betrayal in Modern Warfare 2: Both betray the protagonists near the end of the game, and their betrayals cause the death of at least one character in the game. Furthermore, they both shoot at least one person, resulting in another shouting "NO!" (Ghost shouts when Roach is shot, and Briggs shouts when the random soldier on the left of him is shot.). *Salazar is the only character in Section's team not to have a scripted injury. Harper can be burned, and Crosby is shot in the arm. *Salazar's signature weapon seems to be the M27. *He is the only member of Section's team to die at the hands of another member. *Salazar, Harper, and Section are the only characters to appear in the automated ads as shown in Karma. *Salazar has two M9 pistols holstered, however when he draws one of them, the M9 turns into a Five Seven. **Salazar also carries three unknown Tactical Grenades, similar to Section, Harper and random SEALs *Salazar, Tian Zhao, and Raul Menendez are the only characters to be called "cocksucker" by Briggs. *Due of Salazar works with Section and Harper, Salazar's most likley a Lieutenant. es:Salazar Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Killed in action